


Space Warrior Got Game

by reinadefuego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Regina, Tamara, and Rapunzel, are space princesses on the run from the evil Noram empire led by Snow White. Accompanied by their 3/4 Noram mercenary bodyguard, Kathryn, they take a pit stop on a planet to have some rest and relaxation.Written for femslash february trope bingo - "au: science fiction."





	

"Tamara? Food's ready."

Oh, of course. She forced a smile when Rapunzel passed her the bowl of grey slime. If this was what passed for a nutrition supplement these days, she shuddered to think what they'd be eating if Rapunzel hadn't salvaged that old junk transporter. Tamara ran her spoon through it once before forcing herself to swallow two spoonfuls. _Tastes like shit._

"I should've brought those apples."

"They weighed two pounds, Gina. We couldn't afford it."

Those two pounds of apples that Regina had wanted so desperately to keep would've stopped them from taking off. The shuttle was already loaded to maximum, and they'd begun travelling at half speed to remain undetectable by conventional radar. With Kathryn perched on the top of their F-Class quad-thruster shuttle, the three could sit, relax — as much as was possible when the nearest seven inhabited planets had all received alerts of their presence — and eat.

"Well if Kathryn didn't insist on bringing so many weapons, we could've had five pounds of apples _and_ new clothes," Regina muttered, resting her head on one hand and eating with the other. The weapons were for their protection however. If they were injured or killed, any chance of stopping the Noram Empire's ruthless campaign to raze all the settlements of Amlis to the ground died with them.

The Duisaji people had been the first to leave Earth and expand beyond the remnants of Pluto, and from them Rapunzel had been born, then the Duisaji divided themselves further and began to explore. Tamara's parents had been born in a settlement on the planet Amlis, and Regina's parents of Cisaph. The people who chose to remain on 'Earth' after the Duisaji exodus became the Noram Empire, and the planet was home to those who couldn't survive the solar winds and radiation.

Whiter than turnip root, the Norams bodies slowly adapted to their new environment, with horrific consequences. Their senses were heightened at the cost of their lifespan, and centuries of inbreeding resulted in the need for artificial intervention. Now, as the Empire demanded assimilation, the descendants of the Duisaji continued to defy them, and Regina, Rapunzel, and Tamara, chose to stand tall amongst them.

"My weapons aren't the problem, Mills. You need a better ship," Kathryn shouted from her resting place. "There's a storm coming, you need to anchor the shuttle."

"Do _you_ have the —" Oh what was the point? Kathryn would simply ignore her. Fighting amongst themselves now would only cause problems later, and trying to explain concepts like respect to someone raised by Norams was pointless. "I don't like your condescension. You know our situation."

"My apologies." Three quarters Noram and a quarter something not Duisaji, Kathryn looked every bit the makings of their childhood nightmares. Her eyes were wider than what was considered common, her pupils could contract to horizontal slivers, and where her nose should've been was nothing more than two slits. "I am fuelled by my emotions at present, and any capabilities for sympathy have —"

"Gone to Noram?"

"Yes."

"Come down here and eat, we've got a long cycle ahead of us," Rapunzel ordered, gesturing to the empty seat next to her. Unsure if it was simply _her_ so-called capabilities for sympathy, Rapunzel had found herself feeling something — attraction, specifically — towards Kathryn, and truth be told part of her felt utterly disgusted. The rest of her said give it a chance, that maybe this was a sign.

"I would rather make sure Ginamara and yourself are safe. They _are_ setam, and should be treated with all the honour they deserve."

None of them could claim to understand the obsession the Norams had with 'setam,' or soulmates, but it was one of the less violent aspects of Kathryn's views they could understand wholeheartedly. Norams waged war against the galaxy itself and amongst themselves, and the hope that there was the perfect person for you out there could be powerful motivation indeed.

"Think we should give them some alone time?" Regina murmured. Tamara's arm encircled her waist and pulled her close, so Regina returned the gesture. Most of the miscommunication between them could all be put down to regional differences, but not this. There was no mistaking the look that filled Kathryn's eyes when she looked at Rapunzel. It was pleasure and want all wrapped up in confusion and awe. Kathryn was in love with Rapunzel, but it appeared to not be reciprocated in the least. Although, the last person Rapunzel had thought could be soulmates with her wound up trying to sell her to the Empire.

"Pluto no, get me a recorder and popcorn. You think Kathryn will touch her tonight?" Tamara said, then leaned down and kissed Regina on the lips. "Or perhaps we _should_ give them some alone time. What do you think?"

"I think we need some privacy of our own," Regina agreed. "Which in turn gives them their own privacy."

Tamara led her inside the shuttle, and straight to the former cockpit now renamed ladies' lounge. Being on the run didn't allow for many moments where the pair could be intimate, so they relished each and every opportunity.

"Kathryn, you look, um —"

"I like your hair. It, it looks nice?" Kathryn said, scratching her neck and focusing on an invisible spot on Rapunzel's forehead. With her hair in fine braids and tied back, it guided Kathryn's attention to Rapunzel's mysterious eyes. What else could she say? Rapunzel _had_ darkened from all the sun exposure, but it was hardly appropriate to point out that she was constantly adapting to her surroundings. According to Regina, complimenting someone on their survival under such circumstances was rude. "And your eyes. They look like the heavens."

Rapunzel swallowed and looked away. How many times could she do this? All this, the running, the 'Regina Mills, Evil Queen' propaganda that Snow — the head of the Norams — kept putting out, the constant fear that if they weren't strong enough it would all be taken from them — Rapunzel couldn't keep doing it anymore. She needed to breathe, space to sit and think without someone talking for five minutes about fight this, fight that, thrusters and space junk and Earth damn it she was sick of hearing Regina go on about those fucking apples. "Kathryn?"

"Yes?" Kathryn said, standing at the edge of the shuttle's roof.

"Can we take a walk?"

"Pardon?"

Rapunzel groaned. Why did she have to be so damn formal? Did Norams just think they were better than everyone else because they could hold a gun and march on the spot? That their subservience to a dictator made them far more regal? "Would you accompany me," she forced the words out, frustration leaching into her voice, "on a leisurely stroll?"

"Oh. Of course, but Ginamara also need protection."

"That shuttle survived an asteroid belt, and it's covered in my sweat. Regina and Tamara will be fine." Being the best space mechanic slash princess this side of Storyb, Rapunzel knew shuttles and engines like the back of her hand. She could strip a bike down for parts or fix its thrusters in a heartbeat. "Can you get the bike?"

"Which one?"

"The Harley — Uh, the rustbucket with the long handlebars and v-shaped exhaust. I mean this in a polite way, Kathryn, but you need to learn Duisaji Commonspeak."

"I know. Your informal tongue is as foreign to me as your hair is on Noram. I _am_ trying, but —"

"But?"

"Snow White is coming for us. If in three mooncycles she arrives with an army, we're dead. Why waste time learning a language I have no need of?" Kathryn said, climbing down the side of the shuttle. She found the external door for the 'garage,' and slid it open to reveal four large motorbikes. With the application of Rapunzel's skills, a new propulsion system had been installed and the seat lengthened to fit two people. There was also the matter of the small six-barrel cannon rigged to the side of it, an improvement Kathryn had been eager to help with.

"Why not? Listen and learn, you'll pick up Duisaji pretty fast, Kathryn. Now about that walk, do you want to drive us there?"

"Princess, I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Sit your ass on that seat, Kathryn, and start her up. You can protect me and enjoy yourself at the same time, you know."

"Pleasure and business are not meant to mix in our lives, Princess. It's frowned upon, and banned by centuries of rulers and exorcised from society by the scholars themselves."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I am trying not to blush."

Why would —

Oh.

 _Heightened_ senses. Rapunzel bit her lip and tried to suppress a laugh. The way Kathryn's face changed in reaction was priceless. A second later, she dropped all pretences and giggled as Kathryn started the large bike up. Kathryn was fumbling with it in her hurry to get clear of the area, and as Tamara suddenly yelled 'oh, fuck, yes, Regina,' Kathryn's foot went one way, her body went the other, and she hit the ground like a falling tree. Rapunzel instantly lost all self-control.

"Come on, Space Warrior. You'd better get used to hearing that because once we're free to travel, it's going to be louder and often."

"You Duisaji are very strange."

"They're gay and in love, as if either of them would pass up the opportunity to get laid."

"They are princesses. They have duties."

"This is our duty."

"Sex?"

"Survival. Now pick yourself up and drive. I hear the moonset looks rather beautiful in the mornings."

Alone with a Duisaji of high status and potentially watching the moonset? It was all very flowery and romantic, and the opposite of what she was being ordered to do. Kathryn swallowed, steeling her nerves and bracing herself for any potential physical contact. Was this a dream coming true, or fate warning her to choose a different path? In five years, she'd be dead. There was no stopping the genetic curse which afflicted all those with Noram heritage. _Business over pleasure. Control yourself,_ Kathryn scolded herself, _she cannot know how you feel. Your emotions are unimportant, you exist only to serve._

"Xena, you driving or what?"

"You have called me a Xena multiple times. What is a Xena?"

"Duisaji folklore. She was a great queen, and a warrior. Xena even married a Noram female who looked kind of like you. Xena was also _very_ gay."

"But would it not be more correct to call yourself Xena? You are very gay, and great, beautiful as well like I imagine your queen must have been."

"Fine. Gabrielle, you wanna ride this monster with me or what?"

"Yes, I will ride it with you."

"Okay then. Let's go take this walk."


End file.
